The Mistletoe Trick
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Naruto rejected Sakura! Hinata gets a kiss!


NH-Christmas Special (Naruto's P.O.V)-The Mistletoe Trick

"Almost done…Got it!" I said as I finally got the mistletoe to stay on the hook. Can't wait for Sakura to fall for it and I get an actual kiss from her! All I need is for her to come over and then- 'Oh come on! I just had to be sealed in you! I wish for one day I can sit here and do nothing in peace without your fantasies!' They are not fantasies but…dreams…and…wishes! 'Keep telling your self that.'  
Ding! Dong! "Sakura!" When I opened I fond o my disappointment she wasn't alone. Hinata was looking down twiddling her fingers in that shy fashion. "Oh! Hi, Hinata. How are you?" She looked up and her mouth was opening to speak but then shockingly Sakura stepped in front of her blocking my view. "Naruto I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner together, just the two of us and my place?" I was dumb founded. She cuts Hinata to ask me to dinner…AT HER PLACE! But she loves Sasuke…this isn't adding up so…" Sorry I have plans tonight and will be booked for a while, you know training and helping out for the festival." "I'm sure we can work it out-""I said no I'm busy Sakura. Good bye." She stormed down the steps as Hinata looked at me shocked then back at Sakura. She turned towards the steps but then turned on her heel placing a nice little wrapped box in my hand. The wrapping was in blue with pretty light purple snowflakes falling. Hinata ran down the stairs and went right back to Sakura's side disappearing from view. I couldn't move…shy Hinata…someone I barely knew…gave me…a…a…'a gift dumbo she gave you a nice little wrapped gift!' I closed the door letting it process once it did I began to dance around my little kitchen area then all way over to my bed. I laid down examining it. I guess I should wait till Christmas. Lets put it here…no on my dresser. It was like a golden trophy. Now I need to get her one and I only had 5-4 days to do so! Oh Kyuubi! 'What!' So you know…I don't know what girls like may- 'NO! I am not going down this road with you! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!' I chuckled slightly as he growled. Grabbing my jacket and money pouch I locked up and headed for some shops.

-

Gosh people are rude! I can't find thing and half of the time I get kicked out of the stores for no apparent reason. Ill ask Baa-Chan. Running through the streets I got to the Hokage Tower in no time. Sadly Baa-Chan was in a meeting and afterwards busy with patients. Guess I could try tomorrow.  
I could barely walk up the steps I was so tired. Close to midnight I finally I got to my bed and laid down not bothering to change. I've learned a few things today. First, don't ask Ero-sensei or kakashi sensei about girls. Secondly, know what she likes. *yawn* I guess I could…everything went black.  
(Dream world)  
All I know was I was a mission, needed to pee, and was in a tent with Kiba, Shino, and an empty sleeping bag. The urge to pee over powered my curiosity so I got up. Heading out into the woods my vision got blurry. I could make out a waterfall and a shadowy figure. Water flowing around it, it was beautiful. My mouth opened and I said something but couldn't make out the words. Before I knew what happened I looked up soaked and the figure was gone. Something seemed familiar but I couldn't lay a finger on it. I looked down to see the ground open up and consume into darkness.  
(Back to reality)  
Drenched I my sweat and hold onto the sheets so bad it hurt. I let go letting the blood flow my fingers. Getting up I grabbed my second to last ramen cup and woofed it down. I jumped in the shower being as fast as possible I jumped back out got dressed and ran for the door. Opening it up and just before I ran half way down the stairs I slammed into someone. Looking around I found Hinata slowly getting up next to me. "Hinata?!" I panicked. Perfect time to see what she likes but not the way I wanted to end up crossing paths. "Oh! S-sorry, Naruto," she held her head in agony. I helped her into my apartment and laid her on the couch. She fell asleep after a while. Since she was a sleep I quickly tip-toed around her to clean up. Once my clothes were off the floor and my messy kitchen table cleaned of papers I started on making tea. She likes tea right? I began to pour the tea into two cups I heard footsteps. I tuned in time to see her heading for the door hand still on her head. "Whoa! Hinata take it easy sit back down." Hand on her back I guided her back to the couch." S-sorry to be a bother I just wanted to ask you something." I got up grabbed the cups and handed her one. "Um…sure go ahead." Looking directly into her face even though she avoided my gaze I saw the sadness but anger tinted her eyes. "Yesterday you walked into a store. You only put a foot inside before being thrown back out onto the street…why?" "Hinata, not everyone likes…um the demon brat.." "But your not like him at all. If you talk like one, walk like one, and smell like one then you are one my mother use to say." "Not everyone is kind like you and understanding." I was surprised as she stood up. "I'll help you." "You don't need to really Hinata. I can get what I need another way." Hinata looked down at me and for the first time we locked eyes and I could tell. She was going to be stubborn.  
We walked into the store she saw me being kicked out of yesterday. The people looked shocked but didn't dare to try and kick me out again. Hinata turned to me," ok what do you need in here?" "a gift…" "ok go pick one out." She left to examine a dress on a rack. Looking over at the jewelry section I scanned through rings, necklaces, and earrings. My eyes fell on one necklace. It was a golden heart shaped locket. I looked once at it and knew that was the one! "Hey Hinata," I turned to see her walking towards me with curiosity. When she saw it a gentle smile appeared on her face. "It looks beautiful Naruto. I think you picked out a good one. Do you have enough for it?" "Yep." Once I had purchased it I took her out to lunch as a thank you which took convincing before she finally came along. After lunch I didn't want her to leave but Neji came and she had to leave, not like I had much negotiating room.  
I got home and grabbed some Christmas wrapping paper. Wrapping it around the box carefully and neatly. I examined my neat work before putting it with the gift Hinata gave me. "Now I just have to wait for Christmas to roll around." Looking in my bathroom mirror I talked myself through the plan, "Just ask her over exchange gifts and let's be on our merry way…" I looked at the mistletoe…big mistake. Clean thoughts, clean thoughts! I splashed cold water on my face as my mind filled with the Kyuubi's laughter. This was sure to be a long night. And it was, my mind wandered back to the mistletoe. Kyuubi continued to laugh at me. Ok just tomorrow then Christmas Eve then Christmas Day is when I can hand it over.

-

Finally Christmas Day. Baa-Chan made sure most ninja could come and enjoy the festival. I jumped from roof top to roof top trying to see her. I saw dark blue hair stick in the crowd. When getting closer I saw her wearing a cute purple turtle neck and jeans with her ninja shoes. I couldn't help but blush at her cuteness as she smiled gently at the stars. I jumped down and caught up with her. "Hinata!" She turned to see me waving; she blushed and gave a small wave back. "Hinata I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and see me open my gift." "Of course." Leading her through the crowd we made it to my apartment where we sat down on the couch. I grabbed the two gifts giving her the gift with the necklace. She looked at it shocked and as she opened it her eyes widened. She opened it up and examined the locket a little closer than last time. I helped her put it on, it was a perfect match. As I opened my gift I saw a small key and a map. I looked at her with a confused look. She giggled and explained that the real gift couldn't be moved so she left it where she found it the problem is he'd have to wait for spring to bloom again to be able to see it. "Sorry I just thought you'd like it but I couldn't move it without ruining it…" she avoided my gaze a little shamed. "Well I guess it's worth the wait right?" "I guess you could look at it that way."Hinata?" "Y-yes." I could tell she was getting nervous from her first stutter in a long time. "I love it already. I need a challenge. Is it hard to get to?" "O-h a little..." "Great!" I got up helping her up we walked to the door. Before I opened it I looked up she followed my gaze to see what I was looking at. The mistletoe. She looked at me blushing hard and covering her mouth. I looked down at her locking eyes. I moved her hand from her mouth but kept it intertwined with my hand. Pulling her close I bent down. Both of us closing our eyes we met. I swore the room was on fire even if it lasted for just a second I could feel it burning me. Being flushed from the kiss I grabbed her and ran outside back to the festival. All night I tried over and over again to get her to break about the gift but she was stubborn. I was able to get away with kissing her cheek and holding her hand and even a hug when I got her that little fox plushy. I didn't care for the mystery gift she had given me…that kiss was probably the best gift I could have ever gotten from Hina-chan.


End file.
